


Why Are You Like This?

by Sed



Series: Cursed [3]
Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: Anal Sex, Curses, Dry Humping, Fuck Or Die, M/M, Masturbation, Mildly Dubious Consent, Oral Sex, Semi-Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:14:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28145190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sed/pseuds/Sed
Summary: You probably shouldn't touch things that are covered in skulls.
Relationships: Flynn Fairwind/Mathias Shaw
Series: Cursed [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1728049
Comments: 25
Kudos: 75





	Why Are You Like This?

**Author's Note:**

> I've had this fic sitting around for a few months now, and it seemed like the perfect time to post it since I'm about to take a short break from writing for a couple of weeks (I've been pushing myself really hard this year and it's just been writing and working and writing... I am tired you guys.🥺)
> 
> So far the curse fics have all been long-form stories, but there are a few short one shots. This is one! Please enjoy.

“You didn’t open it.”

“I—right, so, let’s say for argument’s sake that I did.”

“Fairwind…”

“You will be happy to know that little idol we were here for is _definitely_ still inside.”

Shaw had been about to say something fierce and cutting when a wave of what he could only describe as pure, unadulterated _need_ washed over him, leaving him sweating and hunched, panting into the humid jungle air. He tried to force the words past the clawing thirst assailing his throat, but all that came out was a sort of low… hum. Not the most dignified sound he had ever made. Not even close, in fact.

“Shaw?” Fairwind asked, and he didn’t sound much better himself. In fact, he was already on his knees, clutching his middle with one arm and reaching for—

Oh, Light, he was reaching for Shaw.

“What the hell happened?” Fairwind asked. He was on the verge of panic, and it made his voice sound high and reedy. For some reason the sound went straight to Shaw’s groin. He wanted to hear Fairwind breathless, begging, making those high-pitched noises with his face pressed down into the dirt and his ass in the air.

That wasn’t right, though. Was it? No, of course not.

“There was a, uh,” he swallowed thickly, blinking back sweat, “a curse on that box.” That was his best guess, anyway. It was getting harder and harder to think clearly. Harder. Light, that too.

“A curse? What sort of curse—” Fairwind paused to _lick Shaw’s thigh_ , “—what sort of curse does _this?_ Who comes up with… _oh_ …” The rest of his question was lost in a moan as Shaw dug his fingers into the hair at the back of his head. Light, but he felt good to touch.

“Someone with a twisted sense of humor,” Shaw rasped. He clawed at the buckles on his armor and threw the leather aside one piece at a time. Some part of him, somewhere very distant, shrieked at him that he was in the middle of the jungle, in the ruin of a temple that had until recently been full of enemies and was likely to produce more at some point, unarmed and increasingly unarmored by the second. That couldn’t be good. It was definitely not _safe_ , by any means.

“So we’ve got to… We’ve got to ride it out?” Fairwind asked.

Shaw groaned. “Say ride again. Please.”

Fairwind answered by stroking himself through his trousers, fixing a heated gaze on Shaw. His voice was rough when he asked, “That’s what you want, is it? You want to sit on my cock and ride me?” He had no _business_ sounding that good.

Shaw dropped to his knees and threw himself at Fairwind, who was still down on the ground, twisting the collar of his stupid shirt and his stupid scarf in one hand and wrenching his stupid ponytail with the other as he mouthed at his neck. The part of him that knew what was happening was furious that the Kul Tiran had been so careless. Who _did_ that? Who opened a box scrawled in Zandalari glyphs and at least two dozen skulls that was very clearly not intended to be opened by just anyone? He wanted to scream those questions at Fairwind, but what came out instead was, “Yes, Light, _yes_ ,” and a series of sounds that would probably haunt him later. Followed by, to his private horror, a plaintive, “ _Fuck me_.”

Fairwind already had his coat off and his cock out, so that wasn’t much of an imposition, it seemed. Shaw couldn’t help but notice that it was nice and thick to match the rest of him, leaving wet smears on Shaw’s belly where it curved upward eagerly. Then Shaw was touching it, and he discovered that it felt as good as it looked, and he was so pleased by that discovery that he tackled Fairwind to the ground and swallowed him down until he gagged on it.

“Yeah, get me nice and slick, Mattie,” Fairwind hissed, arching his back. Shaw didn’t have the presence of mind to criticize the impromptu nickname, which he suspected wasn’t actually that impromptu at all. He didn’t really care at that exact moment. What he cared about was getting Fairwind’s cock further down his throat, except that wasn’t possible, apparently, because his lips were touching hair and he was already at the base. When had that happened?

“Suck me, come on,” Fairwind said, breathing the words past the strain in his neck as he watched Shaw deepthroat him.

It seemed Shaw’s ability to multitask had not been nearly as affected as the rest of him, because he managed to finally rid himself of the last of what was in the way and take himself in hand while his mouth moved up and down the length of Fairwind’s cock. He stroked himself in time with the undulation of his tongue, pulling sounds from Fairwind that he’d never heard another man make. There were hands on the back of his head, strong hands that held him in place while Fairwind bucked up hard and made Shaw gag again, and then with an inelegant grunt Fairwind was coming, and Shaw was swallowing. Most of it, anyway. Not nearly as much as he would have liked.

He sat back on his heels and wiped the mess from around his mouth, ignoring that some of it was definitely stuck in his beard. That wasn’t important.

Shaw awkwardly shuffled up the length of Fairwind’s body, until he was kneeling astride his chest. “Thought you wanted me to fuck you,” Fairwind breathed. He settled his gaze on Shaw’s cock, taking in the sight of it, much as Shaw had done with him.

“I do,” Shaw couldn’t seem to stop himself from saying. “I really do.” He reached back to wrap a hand around Fairwind’s spent cock, hoping to coax it back to life, but to his surprise he met the same thick, hard length as before. “ _Oh_ ,” he said roughly. That was probably not a good sign.

Fairwind, on the other hand, seemed overjoyed by it. Of course he did. “Sit on it, Mattie. Get me inside you nice and deep.”

Shaw shook his head, meaning to argue that this was not the time or place, but what came out instead was, “Suck me first.”

“Delighted to,” Fairwind very nearly purred. He pulled Shaw closer and bent until he could get his lips around the head of his cock, making obscene noises that Shaw could tell were intentional. More needless showmanship. He still had enough presence of mind to find Fairwind’s inability to silence himself annoying, and so he dropped onto his hands and pumped his hips once, hitting the back of Fairwind’s throat and making him gag. Fairwind scrambled to wrap his arms around Shaw’s thighs and pull him back, but that lasted all of five seconds before he was surging forward and swallowing him down with a sound that definitely _wasn’t_ for show.

His mouth was hot and slick, and his tongue never stopped moving, which was something Shaw probably should have foreseen. It certainly got enough practice. The change in sensation between his hard and soft palate sent shivers down Shaw’s spine, made his hips stutter, and if it hadn’t been for the finger suddenly crooking its way into his ass, he might have come like that. Instead he jumped, yelped in a way that no professional ever should, and promptly came all over Fairwind’s neck and face.

“Is that it?” Fairwind panted up at him from the ground. He drew a lazy finger through the mess on his throat and licked it clean. “Is it over?”

“Do you still want to fuck me?” Shaw asked hopefully. Which was probably his first indication of the answer to Fairwind’s question.

“I do. Very much.”

In the time it took him to answer, Shaw had moved back down and taken Fairwind in his mouth again, and so his only reply to that was muffled assent.

“What—what do you suppose would’ve happened if you’d been here alone?” Fairwind asked as he pried Shaw’s mouth from his cock and flipped him onto his back. He stroked himself a few times, and Shaw was struck with the urge to beg for his come. He wanted it on his skin, on his lips. He wanted to lick it off his own fingers.

Yes, they were definitely still cursed.

He shook his head, trying to remember the question. “I imagine I would be, uh—” Squeezing his eyes shut did nothing but make his head spin, sort of like being drunk. He honestly didn’t care for it. “I’d be taking care of it by myself.”

“Getting yourself off over and over. Whining and grunting, sweating. Panting.” Fairwind licked his temple, tasting him, and Shaw did whine then. He knew what sort of whine it was, too. What it sounded like. He didn’t care.

“Let me suck your cock again,” he pleaded.

“Yes—no, no, I need to—” Fairwind’s face twisted like he was in agony, but of an entirely different sort than pain. “I need to do this. Tides, Shaw, I need it now.”

Needed… Oh. Well, Shaw didn’t need to be told twice. Apparently. He shoved whatever he could out of the way and spread his legs, welcoming Fairwind between them. His thighs were hot and slicked with sweat, hair plastered to his skin, setting Shaw’s nerves alight with pleasure every time they brushed his own. He heard Fairwind spit into his own hand, and the sound of it made him ache. “In me, in me,” he pleaded, throwing his head back.

Shaw had never truly appreciated how much stronger Fairwind was until he was being lifted effortlessly, his own thighs held up and open by nothing more than Fairwind’s hands. Rope calluses and blunted nails scratched and dug into his skin, and then Fairwind was lining up and slowly pushing into him, and Shaw didn’t know anything else but the rough, desperate drive of his cock, splitting him open and sending fire up his spine. But he couldn’t stop now, didn’t dare ask Fairwind to do anything else but fill him, take him, _use_ him. He choked back a sob of relief when Fairwind started to thrust, digging his fingers into the thick jungle grass and listening to it tear at the root while Fairwind fucked him across the ground.

“ _Fuck_ ,” Fairwind snarled, “it’s—you’re just—tides you feel so good around me, so warm and tight. I don’t think I’ve ever felt anything this good. I should’ve done this sooner. I should’ve just thrown you over that silly little table on the _Redemption_ , with all the maps and figures and plans, and just fucked you ‘til you couldn’t walk right. Bet you would’ve liked that, eh? Bet you would’ve begged me for more.”

Whether it was the curse or his own much deeper desires, Shaw couldn’t bring himself to deny that the thought of being bent over and taken roughly where everyone could see was something he wanted. Oh, he wanted. And Fairwind seemed to know it.

“Bend you over and tongue your ass ‘til you’re desperate for me to put it in you. Not a care at all for who might be watching. Who might be _enjoying it_. Always skulking about where no one can spot you, but this is different, isn’t it. You want everyone to see this. Want them to watch while you take my prick like you were made for it. Tell me, Mattie. Tell me that’s what you want.”

Shaw couldn’t even form the words to agree, but he wished he could. All he could do was shut his eyes tight and nod so hard it made his neck hurt. Distantly he recognized that they were already having more or less public sex, and while he felt like that should have shamed him, instead it only pushed him that much closer to losing control.

It wasn’t much longer before Fairwind abruptly stilled and screwed his face up tight, breathing hard through his teeth and grunting with every jerk of his hips that followed. He was definitely coming—if the twitching hadn’t been proof enough, the way he seemed to wilt and go boneless after thrusting a few more times was a clear sign he’d spent himself.

Spent himself _inside_ Shaw. Light help him, the thought only made him want more.

“Again?” Shaw asked. He meant _did you come again,_ of course, but Fairwind seemed to take it a bit more literally.

“If you insist,” he growled, shoving in deep.

Shaw cried out and wrapped a hand around Fairwind’s arm. By the Titans, he felt like solid stone. Every muscle was tensed and vibrating with either strain or contained need, and either way Shaw wanted that energy focused on him. He pulled Fairwind down by the collar until they were face to face. “Fuck me hard,” he hissed. “Stop holding back.”

“I’m—how do you even know that?” Fairwind asked incredulously. He sat up, pulling away from Shaw’s grip on his shirt, and hooked his hands under Shaw’s knees. “Hope you’re flexible enough for this,” he said, grinning.

Shaw answered by pulling his own knees back until they were nearly touching his shoulders, and Fairwind along with them. “I’m very, _very_ flexible, Captain.”

“Fuckin’ hell, mate,” was all Fairwind said to that. He bent down, covering Shaw with his body, and started to thrust again. His hips slammed into Shaw’s ass, and the motion jarred Shaw all the way to his teeth, but he loved it. Fairwind had taken over pinning his legs back, and so Shaw took the opportunity to grab Fairwind’s hair and pull him down for a sloppy kiss. He tasted like come and whiskey, and neither was unpleasant.

“You can have next,” Fairwind said, breathing hard and diving in for another kiss.

“Next?”

“You can fuck me if you like.” He looked at Shaw curiously, and for the first time Shaw realized that his normally bright, blue-green eyes were dark and glassy in a way that looked more like he was affected by an intoxicant than magically compelled to rut. “You _can_ , right?”

Shaw craned his neck to look down at his own cock, which was indeed hard. The curse seemed to have some kind of… some sort of effect… 

He really couldn’t think clearly enough to analyze the situation, but he knew the curse was prolonging arousal. That much was clear from the fact that Fairwind was still pounding into him, and he’d already come twice since it started. Light, he hoped it kept going. He could stay there forever, letting Fairwind fuck him over and over, until he was oblivious to anything but the pleasure.

Something warned him that wasn’t a good idea, but he soundly ignored it. Instead he pushed at Fairwind’s chest, making him stop, and prompted him to sit up. “On my hands and knees,” he said, panting. Fairwind pulled out, and Shaw rolled onto his front. He lifted himself up and looked back over his shoulder. What he saw left him speechless.

Fairwind was an absolute mess. His hair was loose and tangled, some of it caught in the leather cord of his brass pendant. He wore only his shirt and scarf, and both had been torn. He was pouring sweat, and smeared in Shaw’s come. Despite all that, his cock was still hard and straining, twitching eagerly as he shuffled forward on his knees to resume fucking Shaw. For just a moment Shaw felt a pang of guilt, but then Fairwind was inside him again and he dropped his forehead to the grass and moaned long and loud.

“Don’t know how much longer I can keep this up,” Fairwind said, pulling Shaw onto his cock as he thrust forward.

“ _No_ ,” Shaw complained, reaching back to twist his fingers in the hem of Fairwind’s shirt and pull him close. “Don’t stop. Don’t ever stop.”

With his head hanging between his arms he could see his own cock leaking onto the ground, see the deep red flush of it. But he couldn’t even sense the ache that he knew he should feel in that state. It was all in his mind, instead. A relentless drive to take or be taken, any way he could.

Fairwind grunted, and then he hissed out, “Sorry, ah, sorry!” and held his breath as he climaxed for the third time. It went on and on from Shaw’s perspective, even long after he should have had nothing left in him to give, and then he abruptly slumped down over Shaw’s back and went completely limp. Shaw managed to hold him up on shaking arms and legs for a few seconds before he too collapsed on the ground. Fairwind slipped out of him with an apologetic grunt.

“Fuck me, that was some curse,” he sighed. He rolled off Shaw and onto his own back, struggling to catch his breath. “Think it’s run its course, though.”

Shaw felt a stab of pain in his jaw as he ground his teeth together, fighting the urge to thrust his hips against the ground. He lost the battle roughly three seconds later.

As if that wasn’t humiliating enough, Fairwind sat up and turned to him. “Shaw? You alright, mate?”

“It’s—” Shaw reached down to wrap a hand around his cock and stroke himself. He ended up more or less fucking into his own palm. “It’s not gone,” he said.

“You’re still… Oh. Oh, that’s not good.”

“Fairwind, please,” Shaw panted. He wasn’t even sure what he was asking for anymore. He felt empty and cold, and he needed more.

“Three times, right? I got off three times? You just need to do the same, Shaw.” Gone was _Mattie_ , it seemed. That was the lust-filled, mindlessly wanton Flynn Fairwind. “I can give you privacy if you want.” He sounded guilty, which was ridiculous, and yet somehow _still_ arousing.

Shaw tried, really tried to do what Fairwind was telling him to, but it felt like running in place. He turned his head to the side and blew out a trembling breath into the grass. “I _can’t_ ,” he groaned, still rubbing himself off against his palm. Was it because he had come once already and he was, to be perfectly honest, a bit older than Fairwind? Or was it because—

“You need me.”

“Yes,” Shaw huffed, still trying desperately to force himself to completion, “I think that’s clear.”

But Fairwind didn’t help him. Didn’t so much as reach out with a reassuring hand—though Shaw admittedly would have liked a hand doing significantly more. Shaw looked up at him, and he was chewing on his bottom lip, looking off somewhere into the distance and actually _wringing his hands_.

“What?” he demanded. “What could you possibly need?” _Except to fuck me again,_ he wanted to say. Some measure of self-preservation allowed him to keep his mouth shut that time.

“Not sure it’s right, is all,” Fairwind said. He still wasn’t looking at Shaw.

Somehow, Shaw managed to roll himself over and remove the hand from his cock. He was genuinely surprised to find it wasn’t bruised from the tight grip he had kept on it. “Fairwind, I understand your concerns,” he lied, because he didn’t, “but I need you. I _need_ you, right now, to help me. _Please_.”

“It’s the curse, Shaw,” Fairwind said, shaking his head slowly. “You wouldn’t want this otherwise. You’re not in your right mind.”

“OF COURSE I’M NOT!” Shaw roared. His heart was racing, and the sweat was no longer beading on his skin as much as it was dripping, running in rivulets from his hair and soaking what little he was still wearing. His skin felt like it was crawling. “ _Please_ ,” he begged. Light, he was going to die like this. He was going to die in the grass and dirt with his cock out and Flynn Fairwind having a crisis of conscience beside him.

“Alright,” Fairwind said after a moment. He blew out a sigh, which Shaw only found mildly offensive. “Alright. But I don’t think I could go again if I wanted to.”

 _Anything, anything,_ he wanted to say, but his teeth were clenched so hard that he was seeing flashes of light behind his eyelids, and he didn’t think he could force them open or make himself speak. The only answer he could offer Fairwind anymore was a low, pitiful whine—wildly aroused had become painfully aroused, and now it was just painful. Excruciatingly painful. It seemed the curse must have had another component they weren’t aware of: a time limit.

“Do you want my mouth?” Fairwind asked far more timidly than Shaw had ever heard him speak before. He didn’t have much time to think about it, however—somehow, and he was still unclear on the details, his hand had become tangled up in Fairwind’s shirt again, and he was yanking him down to the ground.

“Suck me,” he said, hissing out the words. “Yes, _yes!_ ” Fairwind’s mouth closed around him and he bucked, shoving himself in the rest of the way. He arched, neck straining, heels digging into the grass.

It was either two minutes or two hours later that he came, forcefully, into Fairwind’s mouth. No longer affected by the curse himself, Fairwind was far less enthusiastic about swallowing it, and he left a mess behind when he pulled away. “Anything yet?” he asked.

Shaw had been in the midst of daydreaming about sinking down on Fairwind’s cock when he registered the question, and so he answered, “No.”

“Jaw’s aching,” Fairwind lamented. He opened and closed his mouth a few times, working out the muscles. “Is there anything else…?”

“Light help me,” Shaw snarled, pushing up from the ground and climbing over Fairwind’s half-prone form. He shoved him down and stretched out over him, kneeling astride his hips. With his hands on the ground beside Fairwind’s head, he began to rock against him, grinding the painfully stiff length of his cock against Fairwind’s abdomen. It wasn’t as good as it could have been—it could have been his mouth, or his ass—but it would do. Was doing. “ _Oh_ ,” he groaned, “that’s good. That’s _so_ good.”

“Don’t—don’t touch my prick, mate,” Fairwind said with a wince, shifting beneath him. “Bit sore.”

Shaw was too far gone to care much what he did, where he touched, or how. He let Fairwind worry about those details. His only drive anymore was to get off; his only concern was coming, quickly, and possibly forever although he was distantly aware that was probably impossible. The sweat on Fairwind’s skin made the slide nice and slick, and Shaw squeezed his eyes shut to let the sensation wash over him, allowing himself to focus on nothing but his own pleasure. He was panting, groaning and rutting mindlessly, and he _didn’t care_.

“Tides, Shaw, you’re absolutely…” Fairwind started to say. He never finished whatever the thought was, and instead began kneading Shaw’s ass, rubbing teasing circles around his rim and sliding a finger through the slick mess he’d left behind during his second or third orgasm. Shaw couldn’t remember anymore.

“Give me your fingers,” Shaw gasped. He tried to push back and move forward at the same time, and it didn’t work very well, but it got Fairwind to do what he said. Funny that it worked now. He pressed two inside and crooked them just the right way to make Shaw shiver and gasp at the touch, a shudder of arousal rippling through him. “You seem to know what you’re doing,” he said, more than a little surprised by the discovery.

Fairwind grunted and kept rubbing that same spot, wrapping an arm around Shaw’s back to keep him moving. “Yes, well, you’re hardly my first.”

“Lucky me.” Oh, he was going to come. Any second now, and he couldn’t stop it even though a part of him desperately wanted to keep going. Fairwind’s fingers were relentless, and his skin was hot where Shaw’s cock was grinding against him, and—yeah—there it was. He shuddered and cursed something that might have been Taurahe for all he knew, nearly biting through his lip as he came so hard it left his ears ringing. He might have blacked out, actually.

When he opened his eyes again he was lying on the ground, still mostly naked. The hammering in his chest was gone, and his blood no longer felt like it was on fire. The undeniable need, the demanding thirst that had been coursing through him, was gone, lifted from his mind like fog burning off the water in morning’s first light.

“You alright there?” Fairwind asked. Shaw looked over and found him sitting nearby. He was fully dressed apart from his oilskin coat. That seemed like a decent indication that some time had passed, and Shaw had actually been unconscious. Somehow that was more embarrassing than realizing he wasn’t just naked, but covered in a mess mostly of his own making.

“I don’t usually… Typically I can stay awake after…”

Fairwind put his hands up. “No need to explain. I was there for the first two, remember?”

Barely. Shaw groaned and tried to sit up. It was slow going, but he got there eventually. His clothes and armor were strewn about the ground nearby, which meant he would have to gather them all while naked. He shot Fairwind a questioning look, and the Kul Tiran actually seemed to understand.

“Right,” he said. “One moment.” He stood up and started retrieving one piece after another, until his arms were full of everything Shaw had discarded. He brought it over and set it down by Shaw’s feet.

“I don’t suppose there’s any point in asking you to turn around.”

“Nothing I haven’t seen,” Fairwind confirmed. “And touched. And tasted, for that matter.”

“Please.” Shaw held up a hand to stop him. “It’s bad enough the curse wasn’t kind enough to leave us without the memories.”

“Ouch. That bad?”

Shaw looked up at him, squinting at the light that filtered through the jungle canopy above. “No,” he said. “Not really.” Apart from the burning need and the threat of his heart exploding, of course. “Though, I would prefer it had happened under different circumstances.”

The look Fairwind gave him was far too curious and knowing.

“Don’t read into that,” he said, feeling the heat of a blush on his face.

“I’ll do my best. Say, have you noticed no one ever came to see who had sprung their trap?”

He decided to forego pointing out that he hadn’t noticed anything apart from Fairwind, and Fairwind’s cock, for the better part of the last hour, and instead only shook his head. “I suppose if you’ve placed a powerful idol in the middle of a courtyard at the center of a temple complex, surrounded it with animated golems and various traps, and warded it with a curse that would kill most thieves who didn’t think to bring a partner along, you might not bother to check in very often.”

“Well, that’s just poor planning on their part,” Fairwind said.

“We didn’t exactly fool them,” Shaw pointed out. To illustrate, he gestured to himself.

“Yeah, well, I’m game to never speak of this again if you’d like. The other option is bragging rights. I’m happy with either.”

“I think discretion is the better part of valor, Captain.” Though a part of him hoped… But no, that was foolish. Better to put it far from his mind. For now.

He pulled on the last of his armor and considered starting to think about possibly standing up. But maybe not. His head was still spinning, and while his heart was no longer pounding, it wasn’t quite calm, either.

“Of course, of course. Well, I reckon we should be on our way. Think you can walk?”

“If you give me a few minutes.”

Fairwind nodded. He picked up his coat and slipped his arms into the sleeves, casually tossing his ponytail over his shoulder. Shaw tried not to begrudge him his quick recovery; ten years ago he might have managed the same thing, if a little less casually.

“Right. You stay put and get your bearings,” Fairwind said. “We’ll be on our way as soon as you can put your feet under you. And hey, in the meantime I’ll just grab this idol before we leave…”

“FAIRWIND, NO!”

**Author's Note:**

> The poor loa whose temple they're actually in: I have the weirdest boner right now.


End file.
